It is known to use tooth type data indicating a tooth profile including the crown shape of teeth. For example, it is known to fabricate dental crown prostheses such as crowns and bridges by NC processing from processing data created based on crown profile data selected from a database (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). It is also known to obtain tooth contour information from an unspecified number of survivors in order to identify the identity of unidentified persons caused by disasters, unexpected accidents, etc., and store the tooth contour information in a pre-living database (See, for example, Patent Literature 2).
Further, various techniques of creating oral cavity profile data including crown profile data are known. For example, it is known that by a user assisting a computer to recognize individual teeth by providing input data specifying one or more points on a tooth raw surface, gingival margin data is easily created by the computer (see, for example, Patent Literature 3).